The Vixen
by icequeen4
Summary: Was perviously called The women that I think I know that I don't CHAPTER 5 IS UP A girl for Severus's past comes back to haunt him but what doesn't he know?
1. Intro- Very original

The Women That I think I know but I don't  
  
I don't own Harry Potter. I only own Alexandria Roberts she is mine so DON"T TOUCH!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Severus Snape sat at his desk staring into blackness, for today was the day that he would find out who the new DADA Professor. Usually he would just be jealous that he missed out once again but this time he was really angry, not only had he missed out on the DADA job but Dumbledore had picked a women to do the job! "Oh well " he though, "She'll only be here for a year". He check his wall clock 5:30pm "Time to go" he though " And meet the woman ".  
  
He exited the class room with a blank expression. He reached Dumbledore office pretty quickly and muttered the password (Jelly Beans). He knocked on the door "Enter" said a muffled voice. Severus pushed open the door and was greeted with a warm smiling Headmaster. "Glad you could make it" said Dumbledore. "Please take a seat. She won't be long".  
  
"She's late, a sure sign she's no good ." thought Severus. Just then there was a small pop behind him and he turned to look and saw a sight that starled him.  
  
"Albus," she cried and rushed over to greet him. She had obviously missed the sunned Severus. "Alexandria, you know Severus don't you?" Said Dumbledore. She turned around and was met by a known scowling face. "Severus Snape" she said in a voice that plainly was not pleased to see him. " Alexandria Roberts." he replied in a similar voice. "Albus what may I ask is he doing here?" she asked Dumbledore. "He is a teacher here actually he is the Potions Master and this year you'll be working very closely with him as there is a project I need you to do." Answer Dumbledore. "I not working on anything with him" she said loathingly. "Headmaster" said Severus. " I think its best for Miss Roberts to go to her quarters and that we discuss this matter some more tomorrow. She is obviously very shaken and tired from her journey" said Severus.  
  
"The quicker she leaves the sooner I can drown myself" though Severus "because this certainly isn't a year I want to live through!" " Yes." She replied 'I think I should go to my room" she said trying to wipe out all tones of frustration and anger in front of Albus. " Certianly I shall see you at dinner than the both of you?" "Ok" replied Alex " Headmaster a word please" said Severus " What were you thinking when you hired this women?" asked Severus once Alex had excited the room.  
  
  
  
AN- This is my first fic so if its not good I'm sure I'll get better. I really had to leave it there because I have to go sorry guys !! PLEASE REVIEW I accept all criticism I think I have to learn from my mistake but if u are going to flame please be niceish about it!!  
  
Love ya Tammy  
  
Thanx to  
  
|Nostrademons for being my first ever reviewer !! I didn't know | |that it didn't to paragraphs and I hate when fics come out that| |way but hey I fixed it didn't I? | 


	2. The Hostage

I don't own any of Harry Potter except for Alex she is mine and no u can't have her!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
" I was actually thinking clearer than I ever have in awhile Severus" answered Dumbledore. "Well you might have been thinking clear did you know that that lady is a Death Eater by any chance, not just any Death Eater but "The Vixen" Voldermort's one and only leading lady?" said Severus in a cunning tone.  
  
"Yes in fact I did I knew who she was and what she was. I also know that I believe in second chances and I also know so do you"  
  
"I know I have a second chance but I was nothing compared to her. Nothing. She was great and all knowing she must have killed 100 innocent people Albus."  
  
"I know this must distress you but I have my reasons so for know I ask you please let it be."  
  
" Fine I will" and Severus exited the door.  
  
Poor boy thought Albus I must have upset him dearly for him not to put up a fight. He just left oh well if only he knew what I had planed if only he knew how important to hire he it was. One day one day soon enough he will know.  
  
ARGGGG said Severu's brain Voldermorts back and now I have this how much of a headache does Albus want to give me?? I bet he wants me to kill myself just to put me out of my misery. Before he knew it he was at his chamber he whispered his password and entered undressing himself as he went .  
  
He got to the bathtub and whispered some well chosen words and the tub was filled instantly with warm scented water. Severus had always known this to be a calming affect on his brain and it slowed down his thinking. All of a sudden he leaped out of the bath like he had been scalded.  
  
"Why now?' he said aloud. He went and fetched his mask and robes and got dressed. Using the secret passage specially designed for that purpose he walked towards the edge of the school once there he disaparated.  
  
"Master" he greeted Voldermort. So did others that appeared after him. " I have called this meeting in honour of my wondrous Vixens return" he said (Voldermort). " Come here my sweet". As he said this a women came over to him. "She has brought us pur first hostage" Voldermort said. " Show us my love" and as soon as he had said this a small person appeared a small person by the name of Ronald Weasley.  
  
  
  
AN-Review Please!! Thanx to Nostrademonds for being my first ever reviewer and giving me hints on what to do !! Well what do u think of this chapter better ???  
  
Thanx also to Caitlin for being another reviewer and saying what a wonderful job I did!!  
  
Next Chapter up soon and yes we will her thoughts inside of Alex's head. 


	3. The following

Chapter 3  
  
Severus's brain went wild with questions. Of course he knew why Voldermort had picked this child because he was closest to Harry Potter the one he really wanted.  
  
"I have picked this child because" started Voldermort "He is closest to Harry Potter. The plan is for you Severus" Voldermort was now looking directly at Severus " Notify the school and send out panic. Then of course out little Harry Potter will come for his friend and…"  
  
"No" screamed Ron " He would never fall for that. He's not that stupid!"  
  
"Isn't he ? We'll just have to see about that. Wormtail take him back to the dungeons. As I was saying Harry Potter will come right into our hands."  
  
"My lord if I may speak." Asked Severus. Voldermort nodded " Things always seem to have a twist and it won't be that easy with Harry Potter."  
  
"Of course it won't that is also were you come in. You'll prepare a potion that will put that sneaky mudblood to sleep for a few weeks and Harry Potter will be on his own. So now the plan is clear to you all you may go." And all the Death Eater began to disappear. Once Voldermort had seen most of them go he went himself.  
  
Severus turned around to do the same just when he heard his name being called and the instant he heard that voice he knew who it belong to.  
  
"Severus wait!" called Alex.  
  
"Why should I?" he scowled  
  
"Because we both have to go to the same place and you don't want to walk alone do you?"  
  
"humpf" Said Severus and disapparated. Once he appeared near the school he didn't wait for her so she had to run to catch up.  
  
"Severus why don't you want to talk to me any more we used to be such good friends?" she asked calmly her blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight because she had now taken off her mask.  
  
"Severus look at me"  
  
" No"  
  
"Severus Snape"  
  
"What do you want with me Alexandria to destroy more of my life to make me have more pain to make me never want to see the light of day again? Is that what you want?"  
  
"Severus you know we had to do that there was no way of stoppi.."  
  
"Yes there was I had the plan but you were to stupid to listen to me" he snapped  
  
"Can't we just put this in the past I mean it did put Voldermort away for awhile didn't he?"  
  
"Yes but it also took the lives of two more innocent people when I was so close to just killing him."  
  
"You think you were"  
  
"I was" he suddenly stopped and turned to face her his face furious.  
  
"Severus I'm sorry but I had to"  
  
"No you didn't have to" he said "You never had to do anything unlike me I had to salve away while you were his pet you got it easy!"  
  
"How dare you say that when I had to live with killing people as much as you did. I was on the verge of killing myself."  
  
"I don't want to talk to you I never want to see you face again." And he stormed off into the darkness.  
  
"One day" she called from behind him " one day soon you'll have to face it and the sooner the better"  
  
R&R I don't Own any of this cause I not J K Rowling Dah!!!! And if I was I wouldn't be here would I. I only own Alex she is mine and nobody else's so HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH (I out that up cause I gots in trouble for not putting it up b4!)  
  
AN- Ok thanks to all my reviewers I need that input and I would like to put up a notice I am looking for a beta if you want to be mine then e-mail me a tamminlove@hotmail.com with any history you have and I'll select on in a few weeks.  
  
Thanks to …  
  
Nostrademonds for all you input it really helps! Do you have any more hints??  
  
Krys- thanx to u too its wonderful to know u like my story.  
  
Ishitar- Yes of course Draco will be in this he will take a big part in it because of Hermione's absence!!  
  
Starlight- Thanx and yes there will be heaps of background on this.A bit more next chapter.  
  
Gryffingirl – He walked to the edge of the grounds and then he disapparted. Edge of ground should mean out of boundaries. Doesn't it?? Anyways Thanx for your review!! And y would I let anything happen to Ron then again I am the writer so y wouldn't I?  
  
Sorry to all that I didn't tell you who died but I bet your all thinking it was Lily and James aren't you but things are never that simple are they?? 


	4. The Flashback/The dream

Chapter 4  
  
I own nothing of Harry Potter. The only thing I own is Elizabeth Smith and Alex and no you can't have them!!  
  
The Flashback/The Dream  
  
It's the year 1981 and Voldermort is strong in power. Severus has turned spy and is well on the way of making the ultimate plan that will forever destroy Voldermort. He is also in love with Elizabeth Smith a pretty young woman only 2 years younger than he is. He is summoned, as are all the Death Eaters, to Voldermort side.  
  
"I have summoned you here because I have found our way to Lily and James Potter" he told his Death Eaters. "I have brought before you the friend of Lily and James Potter. Elizabeth Smith."  
  
Severus's heart froze. How could she, how could she have done this. The only other person than himself that knew about this was Alex. His heart pounding he turned his head towards a smiling Alex talking with a also smiling Lucious Malfoy. He turned his head back and forced al his attention to what Voldermort was saying.  
  
"..to thank my Vixen for delivering this wonderful gift to us. And now for our show!"  
  
Voldermort whipped out his wand and whispered, "enervate". "Hello my sweet. How are we?"  
  
"Get away from me you ungrateful dick." She screamed. Severus wished he could run up to her save her but it meant risking any chance of life she had.  
  
"Oh how very touching for that remark you will be punished. Crucio" Her body withered on the ground and her screams filled the night. Then he stopped.  
  
"Now if you have no more remarks will you please inform us who the potters secret keeper is."  
  
"No never. I'll never betray them"  
  
"Ok its your choice. Crucio" Again she withered on the ground and again her screams filled the night. After awhile he stopped.  
  
"Now I'll ask you again. Who is the Potters secret keeper.?"  
  
"No never"  
  
"Ok fine then have it your way. Alex call upon someone to torture her, anyone of your choice."  
  
Severus knew what was coming he knew by the cunninh smile spreading across her face she was going to pick him. Severus hadn't ever told Elizabeth what he was and know he had to break her heart and lie to her.  
  
"Severus Snape" called Alex  
  
Elizabeth's eyes grew wide as he approached.  
  
"Severus? What in the world?"  
  
" Hello Liz . How are we tonight" his voice as cold as ice.  
  
"How, how could you. What have you done? I thought you cared for me!"  
  
"Care for a filthy little mudblood like you never! I lied I used you for information and for pleasure! I could never love you and to think you thought I did. How very stupid!" He hated saying that every bit as her face showed heart brake and pain. She was crying quietly. He lent over and whispered into her ear "You meant nothing to me"  
  
"NO" she screamed "NO. You love me and I know it "  
  
"Do you?" he said teasingly  
  
"I hate you and I never want to see you again"  
  
"I'd be careful what you say because that can be done! Now tell me who is the Potters secret keeper you ungrateful child!"  
  
"No"  
  
"Fine then" he said his heart disappearing slowly at the looks displayed on her face  
  
"Have it your way. Crucio" he made her wither on the ground and scream and he hated himself. How could he ever forgive himself. No how could he ever forgive Alex when she was their friend. He took of the spell.  
  
"Give her you Truth Potion. The special one I had you work on." Said Voldermort his red eyes clearly enjoying this.  
  
"Yes master," he said trying not to show that this was the hardest thing he could ever do. He had been working on a Truth Potion that slowly killed the victim as well as abstracting the truth from them. He took it from his pocket pointed his wand at her and whispered "Imperio" "Open your mouth and drink this." She did this. Once she had finished. He asked her.  
  
"Who is the Potters secret keeper?"  
  
Finally an answer "Peter Pettigrew" Then she collapsed.  
  
Voldermort took out his wand pointed straight at her and whispered the fatal, words "Avada Kedavra." And she was gone. Severus felt like dying. The plan was explained and Severus didn't listen. Then they were dismissed and Voldermort and all of the followers except for two dissapparated. Severus ran over to the dead body of his lover and wept only faintly aware of the body advancing on him.  
  
"Severus. Severus" called the voice.  
  
"GO AWAY" screamed Severus letting go of the body and facing a white faced Alex. "I-never-want-to-see-you-again."  
  
"I'm so sorry…"  
  
"PISS OFF. Before I kill you and never ever set foot near me again or I swear I'll kill you." and she turned he back on the now weeping again Severus  
  
One day he'll have to face it and the sooner he does it the better she thought.  
  
Al of a sudden Severus Snape sat bolt upright in his bed his face covered in a mixture of cold sweat and tears. He looked at his clock it showed 7:30am, which was lucky for him as he had to prepare the hall and the rest of his classes for the start of year today and he had no time to dwell on the dream.  
  
  
  
AN- told you it wasn't Lily and James!! Ok thanks to all my reviewers!! Next chapter will be on current time and also will have Harry Draco and Hermione all your favs!!  
  
Grffingirl- More about Ron soon and I don't know if he'll get hurt yet!!  
  
Krys- Thanx 4 the review  
  
I'm really sorry about spellong cause I don't have a beta and I'm no good at spelling!!  
  
Ok so tune in soon for chapter 5 !!!! Don't expect it to soon though cause I have heaps of homework so maybe this Friday or Saturday!!  
  
My e-mail tamminlove@hotmail.com I'm still looking for some betas or even if you just want to drop a line!! 


	5. The Encounter

Chapter 4 The encounter  
  
I hate these disclaimers but here goes… I own nothing except for Alex so DON"T TOUCH!!  
  
Severus had gotten up and gotten dress as quickly as possible trying to keep his mind busy which was really proving difficult to do at this time. He walked quickly and quietly to his dungeon rooms, remembering not the dream but the conversation he had had with Dumbledore straight after he had stalked of from Alex. "Albus" he said breathlessly bursting into the old mans office " Albus they have taken Ronald Weasley as a hostage."  
  
"I knew that he would do something like this. This is of course to get to Harry Potter."  
  
"Yes Albus, but they will Poison Miss Granger, actually I will have to poison her of course I will not make it strong she will only be out of it for 4 weeks or so. But besides that Albus I know the Potter boy and he will go after his friend." Severus said all of this very quickly.  
  
"And so he will have to Severus. He must or they will suspect you and many others and Voldermort will kill them."  
  
"I know Albus but the boy can't go alone. Whom will he go with?"  
  
"He will go with Draco Malfoy."  
  
"What but they hate each other."  
  
"Yes but I have a plan"  
  
"Argggg" said Severus's brain he was now at the door of his dungeon rooms. "He always has a plan and I never find out until just before! Maybe it's for the better " He thought. He didn't want to go up to breakfast because both the dream and the conversation were still fresh in his mind. Now his mind switched from the conversation to the dream as he seated himself at his desk writing up revision tests to see if the children had studied over the holidays.  
  
"What should I do?" he thought. " I know it wasn't her fault but then again it was! I can never forgive her. Never. " "But can you" said a nasty little voice in the back of his head "she always said it wasn't her fault and she was trying to be sorry but you wouldn't let her. You never let anyone into your life Severus!" "Shut Up" he hissed out aloud. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. "Who is it" he called half snarling,  
  
"Severus it's me but for gawds sake let me have a chance I don't want the kids getting the wrong idea."  
  
"Fine come in but touch me and I swear I'll ring your neck"  
  
" Thank you for at least listening to me" she said once she was inside.  
  
"I'd just like you to know I'm only doing this for Dumbledore and the memory of Liz." He scowled "Talk"  
  
" Severus I have tried and tried to tell you that it was not my fault. Yes I told Voldermort. And it was wrong but I had to save my life."  
  
"No" he snarled "You should have risked your own life for hers as she would have for you!"  
  
" I though that you would have had the potion ready by then and you were going to kill him"  
  
"Well you thought wrong." He said shortly and in a dismissive voice.  
  
"Don't you put on that tone with me Severus. I'm trying to explain something important to you here and your not listening!" She half screamed  
  
"I was listening and now I have finished doing so. I have seen that what you are saying is not worth listening to"  
  
"How dare you say that? Do you know how much it took me t to come u up h h h here." At the last word she started to cry.  
  
Severus of course had had no real training with women braking down in front of him so this was a new situation for him. He reached out to her and put his hand on her shoulder and said, " I can try to accept and forget what you have done but I can never forgive you for it. And that Alex is something you have to live with." I wasn't said in his usual harsh tone but a softer one that was really quite attractive.  
  
She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her robes and looked up at him.  
  
"Severus it's not exactly what I wanted but it will have to do for now as we do have our project to work on." She said as she stood up straight and straighten her robes.  
  
"Yes I suppose we do," he said in that dismissive voice and this time instead of shouting back she turned and walked toward the door and without another word she left.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AN- Ok this is the long awaited chapter!! So what do u think go ahead and Review!!!!  
  
Eggy- Thanx 4 ur review I'm really happy u think I'm a pro! (Ur affecting my ego!)  
  
Krys- Heres the chapter u've been bugging me about  
  
Gryffingirl- I mentioned Ron being caught. Will Harry and Draco save him before its too late? Wait till next chapter to find out!  
  
  
  
Next chapter out soon as soon as I finish all my homework I think they givve us way too much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
To all the people from England reading this fanfic my sympathy goes out to you for the loss of the Queen Mother. 


End file.
